Liquid
English Etymology < < < < . Pronunciation * , * * Noun # A substance that is flowing, and keeping no shape, such as water; a substance of which the molecules, while not tending to separate from one another like those of a gas, readily change their relative position, and which therefore retains no definite shape, except that determined by the containing receptacle; an inelastic fluid. #: A '''liquid' can freeze to become a solid or evaporate into a gas.'' # An l'' or ''r sound. Usage notes The differentiation of a liquid as an incompressible fluid is not strictly correct, experiment having shown that liquids are compressible to a very limited extend. See fluid. Coordinate terms * solid * gas Related terms * liquidate * liquidation * liquidizer * liquor Translations * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , * Japanese: , * Korean: * Latvian: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Turkish: * Croatian: , * Finnish: * Russian: * Slovene: * : vloeistof * : (maħlūl) * : vedelik * : * : υγρό (igró) (1,2) * : נוזל (nozél) * : vökvi * : cairan * : liquido * : * : skystis * : cecair * : væske * : * : tečno * : * : tekočina * : * : * : ద్రవం (dravam) See also * fluid Adjective # Flowing freely like water; fluid; not solid and not gaseous; composed of particles that move freely among each other on the slightest pressure. #: 'liquid' nitrogen'' # Of an asset, easily sold or disposed of without losing value. # Of a market, having sufficient trading activity to make buying or selling easy. #* 2005, xpresstrade.com http://www.xpresstrade.com/24hour_liquidity.html #*: The spot foreign exchange market is the world’s largest and most liquid financial market. With a daily trading volume of over $1.5 trillion, the spot forex market can absorb trading sizes that dwarf the capacity of any other market. Antonyms * illiquid Related terms * liquefiable * liquefy * liquidity * liquify Translations * Armenian: հեղուկ (heġuk) * Croatian: , * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: vloeibaar, vloeibare * Finnish: , (in compounds) * French: * German: * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Interlingua: liquide * Latvian: šķidrs , šķidra * Lithuanian: skystas * Norwegian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: , * Russian: * Slovak: tekutý , tekutá , tekuté * Slovene: tekoče , , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Armenian: լիկվիդային (likvidayin) * Croatian: * Czech: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Latvian: likvīds , likvīda * Lithuanian: : likvidus * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovak: likvidné * Slovene: , , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Croatian: * Finnish: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Swahili: * : skysta , likvidi * : likvidný , likvidná * : tekoč , tekoča * : ద్రవ (drava) External links * * Category:1000 English basic words Category:Liquids ar:liquid de:liquid et:liquid el:liquid es:liquid fa:liquid fr:liquid gl:liquid ko:liquid hy:liquid io:liquid id:liquid it:liquid kk:liquid sw:liquid ku:liquid lo:liquid lt:liquid li:liquid hu:liquid ml:liquid nl:liquid ja:liquid pl:liquid pt:liquid ru:liquid simple:liquid fi:liquid sv:liquid ta:liquid te:liquid tr:liquid uk:liquid vi:liquid zh:liquid